the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karma
Karma refers to the spiritual principle of cause and effect where intent and actions of an individual (cause) influence the future of that individual (effect). Good intent and good deeds contribute to good karma and happier rebirths, while bad intent and bad deeds contribute to bad karma and bad rebirths. History B.C. era During the Battle of Noawen, Sir Analdas' friends hesitated to help him because he had nearly cast them aside, nearly costing him his life. When he swallowed his pride and apologized, they helped him destroy the tyrannical Lord of the Stone. 2000s Around the 2000s, Jena Kamen became popular and won over the girl she was Lesbian for after she stopped trying to obtain negative attention . 2008 In 2008 Steven Thompson tracked down Bailey Bastian and, hoping to stop his reign of terror, bravely stood up to him. Not only did he and his friends win without any real injuries, but they were relieved of the publicity they didn't want. 2010s 2012 In 2012, Charles' love for Valiera Nelson changed his character a little by the fact that he began to trust his instincts and lose some of his fears. His persistence, unconditional love, forgiveness, and honor earned him the ultimate reward . 2013 On 5 August, 2013, Mr. Crooked NoHead attempted to murder an innocent nine-year-old girl named Paige Nelson. The organization led by his son that he was a part of paid dearly for it when Nelson freaked out and rallied the Police Grand Army to initiate the NoHead Cataclysm. Mr. Crooked NoHead himself died when he was smashed into a wall. 2020s 2020 Baby Intelligence's compassion and willingness to help others rewarded him several times and even saved his life. On many occasions when he saved innocent people, they often respected him and helped him if they could. Merlin's second apprentice, the President Sergio Mattarella, the prisoners in Ilha Castle, and the Rattvisa Gang were all examples of people who helped him when he needed them because he had helped them when he was needed. Lucy McCallin's love for her daughter drove her to abandon her public support of Baby Intelligence and attempt to turn him, Force Baby, and Baby Strength over to the NoHeads in an attempt to get Annie back when she was abducted by them. However, her disloyalty and willigness to sacrifice the many for the one led to her being tortured and imprisoned, with her attempt to have them captured being a failure. The love Force Baby had for his master, Baby Intelligence, and for his cousin, Baby Strength, led him to accompany his master to Tsala in an attempt to rescue Baby Strength from Mr. Stupid NoHead, an endeavor that sealed the doom of the Dark Lord. The extremities of Baby Intelligence's hardships were rewarded with success and fame, while the extremities of Mr. Stupid NoHead's wrongdoings were punished with failure and damnation. The second apprentice of Merlin was remembered fondly for his sacrifice to the Dark waves Mr. Stupid NoHead's corpse generated. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Psychology Category:Religion